Yellow Eyes
by Digital Skitty
Summary: Not every person turned into a Heartless is unwilling to go to the Darkness.


Author's Note: Hmm…first Kingdom Hearts story, based off of the first one. Original, unnamed character. NOT RIKU.

-.-.-

"_I'm not afraid of the darkness_!"

-.-.-

Heartless. My girlfriend called me that once. My sister has numerous times. My dad has even mentioned it once or twice. But what is Heartless? One without a heart? Or one without kindness in that heart? Either way, I have none. I have no needs for such things, I suppose. They are rather trivial and have no true need in the outside world.

But what of the creatures? The honest Heartless? They have been appearing. You can't go out at night. And now it's getting to be so bad at day. We are being overrun by the Darkness. But I'm not afraid. Why be afraid of the Darkness?

I have seen Heartless create more Heartless. They steal your heart away and feast on your soul. But what if one doesn't have a soul? Or a heart? Does that make them a Heartless already? I do not know. But I want to find out. I am a very…curious person, to say the least. They feed off of Darkness, and create more. It is a cycle. Would it ever end on its own? Will it ever? Or can someone stop it? Of course not. No one can stop Darkness. It is everywhere.

But Light is everywhere, too. The closer you get to the Light, however, the greater your shadow becomes. What then? Are you so filled with conflicting sides you just cease to exist? Or must you choose one? The Darkness, however, there is no Light there. The Darkness will win. For it cannot be destroyed. Not like the Light.

-.-.-

So many victims. So many unwilling Heartless converts. Why fear the Darkness? It is greater than us all. But they still fear…

There is a new boy in town. He is strange, to say the least. The girls can't keep their eyes off of him, but he ignores them all. He fights Heartless, and strangely enough, he _wins_. Who could do that? He appears to be looking for something, and it's not Heartless. There isn't anything else in this backwater place. It's a dump. I do wish I could get out of here…

He carries a strange weapon. He has traveled far and wide. He dresses strangely. And the Heartless fear him. How is that so? It cannot be such a pathetic boy…he is nothing more than a child. With that strange key-like weapon…it's long enough to be a blade, though, and he sure wields it like one. I've watched him fight. And he knows it, too. I can see him glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

Why do I hate those eyes? They're nothing special. They're blue, and usually pretty serious. But every time we lock eyes, hatred wells up inside me and I have a burning desire to join those Heartless battling him. Why? He is nothing special, nor am I. Why must I hate him so?

-.-.-

"That boy has been watching us." Sora said slowly, setting the Keyblade's point down to rest on the hilt. Donald nodded, but Goofy looked around in confusion. "That boy, Goofy. The one with the dark eyes. He's been watching me fight the Heartless for awhile now."

"Gawrsh. Maybe he wants to fight them like you?"

"Maybe." Donald nodded again, glancing at the dark-eyed boy out of the corner of his own. "Come to think of it, he has been around for awhile now."

"He doesn't want to fight the Heartless, Goofy." Sora said seriously, narrowing his eyes as he stared straight ahead. "I've seen him. I've locked eyes with him. He wants to fight _us_ alongside the Heartless. It's…"

"Woah! He wants to fight you? With the Heartless?"

"Yeah…"

-.-.-

I've been having these weird thoughts lately. The Heartless are losing against that boy, but they aren't disappearing. They are flocking around that boy and his strange weapon. I've heard him call it the Keyblade. What kind of name is that? It sounds familiar, but at the same time horrible… It…I think it scares me. Just a little. I want it to leave. With that boy. I want them all to leave me alone.

I saw a Heartless up-close today. It had strange, antenna things, clawed hands and feet, and it was completely black. Except for the eyes. Those were big, yellow and emotionless. Not like a human's. They are always angry, or scared. The eyes always are when they see me. But not the Heartless. It wasn't scared of me, or mad at me. It was just…there. It looked like something my sister would call 'cute'.

The Heartless stared at me, and I stared back for the longest time. Then it disappeared into my shadow. I saw the boy today, too. I was peeking around the corner, my shadow from the setting sun splayed out on the sidewalk before the boy. Then it happened.

That Heartless came back, appearing from my shadow. The antennae and claws appeared at just the right spot that it looked like _my_ shadow was a Heartless. Strange. But it fit perfectly. That boy saw it, too. So did I. Then we both looked up at each other, staring in slight surprise. I felt, I don't know, free for a moment. My hatred for the boy soared sky-high, but I finally felt free of humanity. And, for just a moment, in the Keyblade's reflection, I saw that my dark eyes had turned yellow.

-.-.-

The Heartless are flocking to _me_ now. Those smaller ones are following me around like some sort of pets. The larger ones are still fighting that boy, but one came over to investigate today. They follow me…it is great. This is the first time in a long while I've been happy. They follow my orders as well…

That boy is infuriating me. He's killing my beloved Heartless. But now he's spotted me, surrounded by the Darkness and Shadows. The Light can't harm us now. So neither can he. Right?

His expression is shocked. He should be. I have amassed quite the amount of Heartless. Even those large ones, and many, many smaller ones. But his friends charge right in to the fight. Perhaps they are the smart ones. Or perhaps they are the dumb ones. Either way, my Heartless friends are fighting all three of them. But that boy…seems distracted by something…

Oh no. The Heartless are slowly disappearing…but how? How can those three be destroying my Heartless? No! It can't be happening! I refuse to accept this!

Wait. Now those two sidekicks of his are advancing toward _me_. Next thing I know, I'm dodging magic and charges with speed I didn't think I possessed. Fire blazes past my shoulder, scorching it just slightly. That big lug rams into me, knocking the wind out of me. Thunder paralyzes me. My legs and arms tingle, but my head seems strangely clear. I manage to get back up, just to get bowled over again by the other one. Flipping and skidding to a halt, I shakily get up again, looking around. There aren't any more Heartless. Have they all left me? No…those three destroyed them. That boy and that Keyblade of his did. Rage bubbles up again, and this time I can't hold it down.

I charge at him, swinging blindly. I feel feathers under one fist, but pay no heed as the boy smoothly avoids my charge. I swing back around, only to get the broad side of the Keyblade hit my back. I bounce into the ground, pain soaring through my body. But I get back up. Why? Light cannot conquer the Darkness.

My breathing is ragged, and my limbs are numb and heavy. I'm not sure how much energy I have left, or why these three are attacking me in the first place. But I don't care. I want my Heartless back, and I want them back now. Those three destroyed them, and that Keyblade…that infuriating Keyblade! I must destroy it. I have an irresistible urge to destroy that weapon. So I must.

I breeze past a flurry of frost, and duck under a shield. It's just the boy and myself. The other two won't interfere now. I thrust my hand toward the boy, but he swings he Keyblade--and misses. Surprised, I keep going with my attack as a small breeze starts up. The second I got within a few feet, however, a strong wing blew me back. I did a rather graceful somersault in the air before landing on the ground with a dull thump. All my limbs are lead, but I must keep going. After all, I can't stop, now can I? The boy had some sort of strange cyclone gusting around him, and I'm guessing it will continue to keep me away from him. I'll just attack him in another way, I suppose. He charges at me, instead, Keyblade raised. He swings downward, a bit slow--and I wonder vaguely if he didn't attack slowly on purpose. The Keyblade passes right in front my nose, and time seems to stop for a moment.

My eyes, they're yellow. My skin, my hair, everything else is dark or black. My hands are clawed, and I have dark, tattered wings on my back. But it was the eyes. The emotionless, empty, Heartless golden eyes staring back at me from the reflection in the metal. I am a Heartless. But the primary thought…that boy cannot see the hatred in my eyes now. So I must show him with my fists.

I spin around, claws outstretched to slash at him. But the boy beat me--he swung slightly lower while ducking, the Keyblade making contact with my chest. A dull thud, a crack, and I'm sure a few ribs are broken. And suddenly, I can't breathe. I fall over, limp, fatigue and pain finally overwhelming me. Curling up, I manage to turn my head over toward the boy, who is standing over my dark body. My body is screaming for oxygen, but I can't supply. My chest is a rainbow of pain; something is sticking out that looks horrifyingly like a bone, and blood is slowly staining the ground below me. But I'm not dying. Not yet.

Then a flash of metal, another sickening crack, and I can finally close my empty, yellow eyes.

-.-.-

Sora stood over the boy-turned-Heartless, staring forlornly at the body. This one was different. For one, the Heartless wasn't quite completely shadows yet; it still had a very physical form that was still boy-like. Second, the boy's mind was still intact. Third…this boy _wanted_ to become a Heartless. He must've kept his soul, mind and his body just changed. The brunette looked over to where his duck friend was waking up. Donald took one look at the body, and promptly went over to heal Goofy a bit more.

The eyes. Sora repressed a small shudder. The boy's eyes…they were yellow, like any other Heartless, but they were still…they still held enough emotions to be humanlike. It was terrible.

"Hey…doesn't the Heartless' captured Heart go back to its owner now? Where did it go?" Goofy asked, walking over with Donald. "I don't see a Heart…do you, Sora?"

The Keyblade Master kept silent. He stared down at the Heartless, thinking. The boy gave his soul and Heart willingly to the Darkness…what would happen? "…No. No, Goofy. I don't think a Heart will be coming, either…"

"What do you mean?" Donald exclaimed. "Where's the captured Heart?"

"It's not here, Donald." Sora said as sternly as he could. "It will stay with the Darkness. Simple as that." He turned on his heel, starting to walk away. Goofy and Donald quickly followed him without another word. The brunette boy turned to venture one last glance at the Heartless that was once a boy. His golden eyes were only slightly closed, and clouded over with Darkness and death. The eyes are still empty, emotionless and lifeless, but the shine from death left them…humanlike. There was a glint of darker eyes behind the gold, and Sora couldn't stand to look at it.


End file.
